Training
by Miss Chelle
Summary: They are each a different person, and each has his own reason for doing what they do
1. Chapter 1

-1(_Alright guys, here we go. My first piece of writing. Hope you like it, yeah. Reviews would be appreciated ever so much. Chelle...Oh, and Also, i dont own Kingdom hearts._)

Training

Xemnas--Number one. The Superior. Without him, all of the Nobodies wouldn't be here, the Organization wouldn't exist. He felt himself above all others. The best, first, greatest of everything. His glowing red sticks of energy, prized above everything else he owned. He would only train in the finest, the room most worthy to view the perfections he was making to his technique. And to him, that room just so happened to be the roof. Viewing all his city had to offer, and the perfect view of the heart shaped moon. That he created. Only there he would allow himself to dance his perfect dance, fight an imaginary enemy, tweaking every jab, every swipe, every move, every tiny breath. He was Perfection personified, and it seemed ludicrous to him that anyone would even dare raise a weapon against him, knowing that their defeat would be swift and merciless. But he was not stupid, and knew there to be brave and reckless people out there, plotting against him. So here he is, as close to perfect as man could ever get, in his eyes, fighting alone, under the light of his moon, overlooking his world.

Xigbar--The Free-Lance Shooter. Reckless and rowdy, he is ever ready to play with his prey before catching it. Not caring even about the laws of gravity, he jumps around according to his will, baffling and infuriating his enemies. Not caring when others warned, he wore his scar and eye patch with pride, as tokens of his free spirit. Ever the trickster, he prefers to lurk around the stark white castle, waiting for his "targets", the people that he is forced to live with, to walk around a corner, unaware of his gleeful grin, and shiny purple gun aimed and ready. If his ears catch a sound, or eyes catch a movement, he fires wildly, not caring who or what he hit. The gunpowder smoke clears, and he sees a very frightened blue-haired boy, flat against the wall and eyes wide. The gunman disregards the yells of outrage, and calmly examines his aim. If the teenaged Nobody hadn't fled, he would have been killed instantly, as the trigger-happy gunman's aim was dead on, as it nearly always was. He grinned to himself, walking away and leaving poor Zexion scared out of his wits.

Vexen--The Chilly Academic. Always ready for an experiment, he prefers to hide behind his Science ad his Shield, he has isolated himself behind a wall of ice, cutting of all ties from the others. He would much rather be by himself, his experiments and his element, soaking up whatever knowledge he comes across. But, considering that he does irritate anyone he communicates with, it's better for all for hide to hide behind his many shields. He train by himself, behind a wall of ice, wanting no one to interrupt or disrespect his carefully calculated technique, every moves he makes meticulously engineered so that he can have full advantage over the enemy. Wanting to incorperate science in all aspects of his life, he video-tapes himself at every traing session, so he can later break down and analyze further the move he makes. Icy, in every sense of the word, he doesn't acknowledge anyone, prizing his ideas and his intelligence above all else.

Lexaeus--The Silent Hero. This one dislikes schemes and secrecy, and prefers to be straight on, saying whatever he thinks, even if that is only a few words. This towering orange haired man does what he is told, and never strays from his desired target. Very to the point, he prefers his large weapon, a weapon used for getting things done as quick as possible, and with all the brute strength he can gather. He trains wherever and whenever an opportunity of training presents itself, wanting to be ready and willing to carry out the orders given to him as soon as he can. The tireless soldier that he is, he would never think to disappoint the higher-up giving him an order, so he works day in and day out, striving to perfect his strength to make up for his lack of technique.

Zexion--The Cloaked Schemer. He prefers darkness in everything he does. Doing puzzles endlessly to keep his mind sharp, he over thinks everything, and can convince you that everything is a trap. He deals in secrets, not wanting a soul to know his true motives for even the simplest things. Even the very weapon he uses, a book, he guards jealously, allowing no one but himself to see it. The sense of smell he possesses is so strong, some believe that he can sniff out the lies he is told. He dislikes cooperation of any form, and he trains by himself, his many illusions floating around and displaying their power to the original, who analyzes each one carefully, looking for any flaw at all. Like so many times before, he smiles slightly, feeling the elation of a puzzle completed, because each of his clones is a flawless replica of himself, each one a tribute to the darkness he has immersed himself in.

(_Axel, demyx and all the others next chapter. Remember, this is my first peice of writing, so i need feedback! Flames, unintelligble gibberesh, i'll take anything. Ciao_)


	2. Chapter 2

-1

_(I wanted to incorporate more humor in this. The result? It looks like I stopped caring near the end, which I sort of did. I am terribly, terribly sorry. And yes, I am aware that some are out of order. Was that intentional? Sort of)_

Saix--The Luna Diviner. Ever looking at that heart shaped mockery of our moon, striving to be everything it is. With moods in phases, just as his lovely Luna changes as the month goes on. Him, a reflection of the man all twelve of them worship, his sun. Xemnas ruled over all of them, and so Saix only deals with those he deemed necessary to deal with. Ever a reflection of his Sun, he trains in the same place the Superior does, only after he was finished. Facing the beautiful object that he strives to be, only then will he take out his huge, nearly over the top weapon, symbolizing the moon's great pull of gravity, the influence that it has on Earth, He does whatever his Sun tells him to, and so, in repetition of his master, he fights alone, carefully measuring out his next move as if in battle, covered by the silver rays of the moon he loves so.

Axel--The Flurry of the Dancing Flames. With a fiery temper to match his scarlet hair, he is the most unpredictable of all the Nobodies in Organization XIII. The most, there is no other word for it, I'm sorry, Awesome member of the Organization, and he knows it, Axel can get just about anyone to do just about anything. No one knows just who he is working for, most likely for his own gain. Upsetting nearly all the Nobodies in the castle is his most favored pastime, and he does it with such style and grace, no one can stay mad at him for longer than a few minutes. The chakrams he uses are a symbol for himself, for his ability to be charming, angry, depressed, and come full circle to charming again, and how at each stage, he could flare out and burn you. He trains in a manner most suiting to his element, for he uses his pure element more than anyone else in the castle. Axel constructs a huge bonfire, that alone builds strength and endurance, and when he gets the fire roaring it's loudest, he sits and meditates, thinking on whatever is on his mind, (as of late, it is the newest member of their Organization that he ponders) and sitting not to close and not to far from the fire, letting the flames lick him, but never letting them burn.

Demyx--The Melodious Nocturne. Water is his element, and like it, he is curious, wanting to know every new thing that comes along, but also wary, devoting only a small part to finding out. With blue-green eyes strongly reminiscent of the sea after a storm, He represents that calm, soothing aspect of water. But you never want to underestimate him, or get on his bad side, because, like the element he is, he is terrible when angry. A sitar is his weapon, choosing the mysterious Asian counterpart of our well-known guitar. He plays, and each note he strums out conjures up a watery clone of himself, which he controls with more well-played notes. He chooses to train alone, but not for the reasons that the others have. He is an artist, and what artists need to perfect their art is to be alone with their own thoughts. He sits on his bed, and quietly strums out thousands upon thousands of rhythms, learning what they do, and then figuring out how to use that in battle. His water, his element and his art, are all one in the same.

Larxene--The Savage Nymph. She is the angriest out of all the inhabitants of the castle, and incidentally, the only woman living there. She is pretty calm sometimes, but strike a nerve with her, and you will feel her wrath. Lightning is her element, and, so much like it, she strikes unexpectedly, unpredictably and often. Quick and very cunning, she always gets her way one way or another. Due to her anger issues, she is easily the least popular person in the castle, wanting to be included, but always getting shunted off into the corner, scowling heavily. She uses bright yellow daggers, and throws with an accuracy rivaled by none. She charges them up with electricity first, as expected, and then impales her enemies mercilessly. Her method of training is easily the most unique in the whole castle. She sets up a straw doll with various targets, and throws targets at them, but first, she dresses the doll up to be one of the twelve men she is forced to deal with on a daily basis. The most recent victim is Marluxia, the straw doll with a haggard pink wig and a cardboard scythe, already imbedded with about fourteen daggers. To say that she is an angry woman would be a severe understatement.

Xaldin--The Whirlwind Lancer. His element is wind. Note, please, that it is not air, is it wind. Air is the light, fresh….airy substance we breathe everyday. Wind knocks down houses. He is a prime example of the underestimated but destructive power of wind, for if you see the man, you might think him a pleasant man, maybe Jamaican, if not for the lack of tan, that would like nothing more than to regale you with funny stories. There is nothing farther from the truth. This man enjoys his destructive power, he enjoys the pain he causes. Two spears isn't enough for him, he feels that he needs the force of a whole armory. A whole legion of spears at his disposal, help up by his hurricane force winds. He himself is suspended above ground, too, floating majestically over his enemies, showing them the raw power of his element. How he trains, you ask? Well, if I hadn't made already gave away the title of most unusual training method to Larxene, I would give it to him. He cooks. He spends hours in the kitchen, chopping, mixing, chopping, stirring, and especially chopping. He feels that in a confined space, his winds need more control, to only use gentle breezes so as not to damage any of his work space. Also, he loves to cook, but that isn't important. Xaldin demonstrates the power of his winds perfectly, From a typhoon-force gale, to a sweet gentle May breeze.

Marluxia--The Graceful Assassin. His hair is pink and he uses flowers. Enough said.

Luxord--The Gambler of Fate. Able to save or take away your life at the flick of his hand, Luxord is ever the gambler. He bases his whole fighting style around dice and cards, because he does not get enough in the confines of the castle alone. The Nobodies have long since learned not to play any sort of card game with him, because it is guaranteed that he will cheat. Even in a simple game like war, Luxord will find a way to cheat. With time as his element, nothing could be simpler. He has long since lost any and all victims in the castle ,word spreading fast of him and his treachery. So, he spends most of his time in Port Royal, playing pirates and vagabonds of all types, heavily disguised each time, so as not to arouse suspicion. He considers this daily training, however, it really isn't. This is just a way to attend to Luxord's gambling problem. Which is really getting bad. Xemnas will soon have to install a casino in his castle.

Roxas--The Key of Destiny! The final member of Organization XIII, Roxas is the Nobody of Sora, the hero of the game. A double, a doppelganger, he is but a copy to Sora's original. Not exactly his opposite, more like a long-lost twin brother. His element is Light, a contradiction to the darkness that is always with him, the darkness that he is made of. Roxas should be represented by both light and darkness, because that is what he is, a portrayal of the good and evil everyone has in them. He uses twin key blades, one dark, one light, furthering my yin-yang theory of him, and that he should be both. He is the swirl, the contradiction in all of us, and he is also the picture perfect example of balance between the two sides, not too dark and evil, and not too light and good. I will even venture to say that Roxas is perfect, in this sense. Perfectly symmetrical, perfectly balanced between light and dark.

_(Well, there, I finished. Sorry if I kinda shunted by your favorite character, ask me and I'll write a better on for you. If you guys review enough and ask nicely, I may even do some of the heroes for you, too. Ciao Chelle)_


End file.
